Where appropriate, electronic sensing devices are used to detect, monitor, measure and control the concentrations of various chemical components in chemical feed streams and in chemical operations. One such chemical operation in which electronic sensing devices find utility is in the decontamination of medical instruments. In decontamination systems, it is advantageous to maintain the concentration of a decontaminant, i.e., the decontaminating agent, at a specified concentration for a certain period of time, thus optimizing the decontamination process. Generally, “decontaminating” refers to all levels of inactivating biocontamination, including, but not limited to, the process of sanitizing, disinfecting or sterilizing. A decontamination processes may involve liquid, vaporous or gaseous processes. It should be understood that the term “decontamination,” as used herein, also refers to washing with a detergent or other cleaning agent. Examples of apparatus that decontaminate by washing include, by way of example and not limitation, washing machines of all types including domestic and industrial dishwashing machines, domestic and industrial clothes washing machines and industrial washers such as those used to wash and clean soiled medical instruments. In addition, as used herein, decontamination also refers to the process of neutralizing bio-warfare and/or chemical warfare agents.
Given the importance of maintaining a specific decontaminant concentration level when treating medical instruments or other articles, it would be advantageous to have a sensing apparatus that is capable of maintaining and confirming the concentration levels of specific decontaminants during a decontamination process.
The present invention describes a method and an apparatus that detects, controls, monitors, maintains and confirms the concentration of a chemical in a chemical process.